Owl Johnson and the Masked King
by JanEyrEvanescence12
Summary: Concerned for the future of her kingdom, Owl Johnson searches out the fabled Masked King. He will help her but in return she must help him break the curse that has isolated and embittered him. Retelling of classic fairy tales. The Masked King revamped
1. Over the Wrought Iron Fence

The Masked King

**A/N:** My usual disclaimers: all copyrights go to those who rightfully own them.

I've had nothing but trouble with The Masked King. So I've revamped everything. The basic plotline is the same. Owl Johnson, desperate to save Cyma from the evil sorceress Nightshade, turns to the Masked King for help. In return, she must help him break the centuries old curse that has embittered and isolated him. I also took Prince Fire and Music's advice and am now telling this story all from Owl's perspective. Also, this is set in modern days and times and it's to contrast between the two worlds.

* * *

Over the Wrought Iron Fence

I stopped in the alley opposite the Forest. My heart was still pounding from the adrenaline. I leaned against the brick wall, breathing in the cold and foggy fall air.

All was silent and still, I thought as I readjusted the gray newspaper boy cap over my black hair. The only light appearing through the fog were the streetlights. Everyone was asleep, snug in their beds.

Everyone but me, that is. Who would've thought it? Owl Johnson, rightful Queen of Cyma, dressed in ragged jeans, a green tunic underneath a gray denim jacket and white Converse sneakers. At least nobody would suspect who I was and what I was really up to.

Now that I was so close to the dense and ancient wood, I felt uneasy. Those who entered were said to never return. I had to be completely out of my mind…but I had no other choice. My kingdom was in danger. Now that I had angered Nightshade, time was of the essence.

I had to do _something_ to save Cyma. My people were depending on me. I might've been twenty-four and three months away from entering my majority. But I took my promise to look after my people seriously.

Here goes nothing. Taking a deep breath and trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, I made my way across the street. I hadn't gotten even close to halfway when I heard shouting. "Princess Johnson! Stop!" Footsteps clattered over the sidewalks, coming my way. Oh no…I began to run, scared. The Forest was my best option.

I'd rather risk the Forest than go back to Nightshade.

There was no opening to the Forest through the gate. I would have to jump the fence. Time seemed to stop as I climbed up and over. But a corner of my shoulder bag got caught on a spike. Hurry! Panicking, I began pulling on the bag. "Stun her!" **HISS!** A sharp pain hit my arm as I managed to get my bag loose. Crying in pain, I began to run deeper and deeper into the trees.

"Damn it! She's escaped!" I heard one of the police shouting behind me.

"Then what are you waiting for? Climb over that fence and go after her!" I recognized his voice. It was Henry Cooper, the corrupt Chief of Police under Nightshade's rule. Her right hand man.

"Why? She's as good as dead. _Nobody_ survives the Forest." Another man responded.

"Her Ladyship wants her…alive…" Cooper's voice was fainter now. I kept running in case they were on my trail. But I was feeling a numbness beginning to spread throughout my body. Eventually, I had to stop. My arm was hurting. Looking down, I saw a small arrow-like dart sticking out, its fletching marked with yellow and black arrows. Oh no…I thought as the magic dart glowed and vanished. The tip had been dipped in Spinner Drops, a mild sedative. It was only a matter of time before I would fall into a trance-like state.

But I had to find the Masked King. I thought as I forced myself to keep going.

I just _had_ to.

My heart and lungs burned and my arms and legs felt like I was trying to run through water. Oh God, I want to fall asleep…no, come on Owl, hang on! I tried forcing myself forward, trying to outrun the policemen who had followed me. Once I was away, then I could find a soft place to sleep.

But the Spinner Drops were taking effect. I collapsed to my knees, falling on the packed down earth and rocks. But I couldn't feel it. All I could feel was my mind slipping into unconsciousness.

You can't give up, Owl. Not now.

But I didn't care anymore, I realized as my face landed on the spongy earth. The fungal and leaf smell was soothing.

Footsteps came closer, crunching down nearby leaves. No…I can't give up…but I'm so tired…

I raised my head to see who it was. But all I could make out was a shadowy cloaked mass. It stopped before me. Warm gloved hands scooped me up, holding me against supple leather.

That was the last thing I remember before I passed out.

* * *

I felt like I was waking up, my vision was blurred. Where was I? I was lying in a bed, looking up at an unfamiliar room. Something warm was sitting on my feet and I heard something purring. What's going on? I blinked my eyes awake and slowly sat up.

The room was small, nearly organized and barely decorated. Cabinets lined the walls, a chest sat near the door, my shoulder bag was sitting on top of that. A table and chair sat near the bed, covered with maps and other charts. Magic oil burned in a lantern dangling from the ceiling, painting the room in a soft glow. I found the source of the heat on my feet and purring. It was a large cat with long silvery gray fur. The cat blinked its big green eyes at me.

I was and still am fond of cats. "Aren't you a pretty kitty?" I held out my hand so it could sniff it.

_I would very much prefer to not be called _kitty_ thank you very much._ A male voice sounded in my head.

If I hadn't been sitting down, I probably would've fallen over. I looked at the cat, confused. "Did you...did you _just...speak_ to me?" Part of me wondered if I was going insane.

_So she can reason. Yes, I_ did_ just speak to you._ The cat blinked at me. _One might think you've never seen a Familiar before._

So _that's_ what he was...I had heard legends of the magical creatures who possessed Human qualities and the ability to perform magic. "That's because I haven't. Magic creatures were banned from Cyma centuries ago."_  
_

_Just as Humans are forbidden here._ The door opened. _She's awake, Sire._ The Familiar looked at the doorway.

"I can see that, Archimedes." Another man answered from the doorway.

I studied the man who had entered the room. He was swathed in a long hooded brown leather cloak. Beneath that was a blue tunic, black trousers and mud caked boots. His gloves were worn, the brown leather squeaked. Underneath his hood, he wore a long and ratty black scarf over his nose and mouth like he was nursing a bad cold. A blue cloth mask covered the upper part of his face. The only thing I could see were his eyes...the piercing wintery blue. Just like Nightshade's scrying crystal...

The Masked King…I got to my feet and bowed. "Your Majesty..."

"What are you doing in my domain? Nobody enters or leaves without my permission."The Masked King stated more than asked. There was an edge to his voice. I could tell that this wasn't somebody I wanted to cross. Maybe I should run now.

No...I needed to stop Nightshade...

"Forgive me." I said, looking up at him. "But I need your help. I am Owl Johnson, Queen of Cyma."

"Granddaughter of Olaf Johnson." The edge in his voice took on a new sharpness. "The one who betrayed me and trapped us here."

"I know my grandfather made a grave mistake but a new danger has risen in Cyma. The Sorceress Nightshade has returned." He didn't react. Did he know of what was going on? Wouldn't have surprised me if he did. "She's slowly taking over everything. Her magic is slowly poisoning and destroying everything.."

"And what can I possibly do about it?" The Masked King's tone was neutral, but I wondered if anger was building behind the dual masks on his face.

"You defeated Nightshade once, years ago. Please," I knelt, desperate. "There must be _some_ way to stop her before she destroys everything."

Silence passed, the tension hanging in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife. The Masked King looked down on me. Yet, I didn't sense anger. I sensed...a curiosity. Like he was trying to determine my true motives for coming. Might as well tell him.

"When I was little, my father used to tell me stories of how you helped Cyma in days past. Father always ended his stories with the words 'if Cyma is in danger, go to the Masked King, my little Owl. He's a very powerful Sorcerer and he will help you.' I've tried standing up to Nightshade and it ended with me barely escaping the palace. That's when I realized that we needed more powerful help. Grandfather did you and your people a grave injustice and I'm sorry that we did. You're Cyma's last hope. If I didn't think you could help, would I have come here?"

The Masked King didn't react. He stood as still as a statue. I couldn't read him. My hopes were dashed. Cyma was doomed. Keeping my composure, I got to my feet. "Forgive me for intruding. I greatly appreciate the assistance you've given me and my people, both in the past and now. With your permission, I take my leave." I bowed. The Masked King gave a curt nod. Grabbing my shoulder bag, I backed out of the room.

Outside, it was cool and dark. The fog had sunk into a low mist. High above, the full moon glowed amidst the stars. Now what am I going to do? I felt completely helpless, just as I had after my parents passed away and Nightshade planted herself in Cyma like a squash plant, growing over everything. Keep your head, Owl Johnson. I scolded myself and took a deep breath. It's not the end of the world yet. You'll find some way to help Cyma. There has to be another way.

Now to get out of here. I didn't know how deep I was in the forest nor did I want to spend any more time in there than necessary. I had come over the eastern part of the fence. Hopefully Cooper and the other police officers had given me up for dead. Taking my compass out of my jacket pocket, I set my heading as my tutor, Dr. Yolanda, had taught me years ago.

I walked quickly, keeping my eyes opened for any upturned roots or rocks so I wouldn't trip. But my mind was still troubled by my meeting the Masked King. Why did he let me go so easily, even though I had trespassed into his forest? True, he wasn't happy about me being there. But he didn't attack me. If anything, he seemed...pensive...like he was trying to decide if I was worth helping or not.

My mind was still puzzled when I heard the footsteps. I ducked behind a large oak tree. These were quiet footsteps, like somebody was searching for something. Was it the Masked King?

"I don't see anybody, Paul." I heard a young man complain. The beams of their flashlights bounced off the trees. "Could she really have gotten this far after being injected with Spinner Drops?"

"I'm not returning to Cooper empty handed, Aaron." Another man answered back. I assumed he was Paul and the first man was Aaron. "He's promised to promote the first person to bring the princess to him alive."

It's the police...they had traveled deep in the forest, looking for me. My heart began pounding as they walked on the other side of the oak tree. How many were there? Were they keeping an eye on the eastern edge? What am I going to do? Taking shallow breaths, I kept still, praying that they wouldn't go around the tree and find me. I didn't know whose side they were on. Mine or Nightshade's.

"Let's keep looking for ten more minutes. She's got to be _somewhere_ around here." Paul said.

I had to get away and fast. Once I couldn't hear them walking anymore, I began walking faster. There had to be somewhere dark and quiet I could hide until they left.

"Hey! There she is!" A beam of light hit me. Run Owl! I ran, desperate to lose them. But they always seemed to be right behind. Please, God, help me get away...I silently begged, panting. There's got to be somewhere I can hide...

My foot caught on an upended root and I fell down. My elbows and knees tingled as they hit the earth. I was trapped in a ditch, a rock wall blocked the way. Oh God...now what do I do?!

"We've got you now..." I turned around, blinded by the light of their flashlights. "...Thought you could escape from us, now did you?" Paul sneered.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness." Aaron sighed. I could hear the remorse in his voice. "Please make this easy on yourself and come quietly."

Before I could react, a hand roughly grabbed my hair and yanked me up. I yelped in pain. "You're going to get it now." Paul hissed in my ear. I could feel his hot and foul breath on the back of my neck.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice sounded from on top of the rock wall. Looking up, I saw the familiar cloaked figure standing against the full moon. The Masked King...

"Police business, pal." Paul growled.

"Let her go or face my wrath." The Masked King's voice was low and dangerous. Oh no...

"Oh shit, that's the Masked King!" Aaron panicked. "Come on Paul, let her go and let's get out of here!"

"I'm not scared of the boogie-man." Paul said cockily.

"I think you should do as he says..." I warned. "Something tells me he only gives one warning."

"Shut up!" Paul's hand smacked my cheek. "You're not going to stop me!"

"Consider yourself warned." The Masked King held out one hand.

"Hey, what the..." The hand holding me up let me go. I scrambled away. There was a bright light from behind and I could feel hot flames. "Fire! I'm on fire! Help me Aaron! Help me!"

I looked back and saw a figure running, completely engulfed in flames. My stomach turned as I realized what had happened. The Masked King had cast a fire spell on Paul.

Horror crossed my face as Paul ran off, disappearing into the forest until it was dark. The other figure, Aaron, looked up. I could see the flashlight in his hand shaking. "Deliver this message to Nightshade." The Masked King ordered. "I will show no mercy to those who break my laws." Aaron nodded and began running. I had never seen anyone run so fast. "Are you all right?" A concerned voice came from behind. I turned around and saw the Masked King standing there. How did he get down from the rock wall so fast without making a sound?

"Yes, thank you...but...was that really necessary?" I was shaking.

"He won't die and the flames will extinguish themselves in a few minutes but will be scarred and in unbearable agony." The Masked King said in a neutral tone. "You said it yourself. I give one warning to those who displease me. Those who don't obey will pay the consequences."

I nodded, feeling the adrenaline pounding through me. "Why did you help me?"

"You passed my test."

"What test?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"You wondered why I let you go so readily? I sensed the presence of the two men in the woods. I needed to see if they were your compatriots or your pursuers. Since you ran away, I knew your pleas for help were sincere. I will help you but you must help me in return."

I should've known there was a catch. I wondered that by trusting him I had just made the biggest mistake of my life. If he's capable of setting men on fire, what else could he do? "What kind of help?"

The Masked King drew a blue line in the air with his finger. The line enlarged into a brightly lit portal and he offered his hand to me. "Come with me and I'll explain." What did I have to lose? I took his hand.

* * *

**A/N**: I want to give a big shout out to Prince Fire and Music for your imput. This definataly improved the chapter by leaps and bounds. And I'm finally satisfied, but it's all up to you, readers. I will only continue this story if people are interested in reading it.


	2. The Vampire's Library and What Happened

**A/N:** Hey guys! I just accepted a job at my dream company and had to make a cross-country move. That and writer's block on this story has given me nothing but trouble.

* * *

The Vampire's Library and What Happened

We stepped through the portal, leaving me blinded as a result. When I got my sight back, we were back in the bedroom. Archimedes the Familiar was still sitting on the bed. _I see you've rescued the Human._ He blinked at us, purring. _So this means we're stuck with her for the time being?_

The Masked King ignored him and turned to me. "This will be your room. If you need anything then say it out loud and the room will provide it for you. Tomorrow morning, you will receive instructions. I expect you to follow them to the letter and have everything completed by sundown."

"But…where will you sleep?" I asked.

"I don't have mortal needs as you do. Don't try escaping this room. It's for your own safety. There are other creatures that live in this Forest besides Archimedes and me. With that, I bid you good night." He bowed and left through the door. Immediately, the wooden door morphed until it had turned into the wall.

I was literally trapped inside the room with Archimedes. But the Familiar didn't seem too concerned. He probably had another way out of there.

"What did he mean by 'there are other creatures'?" I asked as I sat down on the bed.

_Let me put it this way. You're lucky you ran into _him_ as opposed to the others._ Archimedes purred. _At least he's reasonable…provided you don't cross him. _I shivered, thinking of his cold eyes as he cast that fire spell on Paul. _Don't try pushing His Majesty's buttons. That is, if you want to get out of this with your life and sanity intact. With that said,_ the cat got up, stretched out and yawned, _good night, Human._ Archimedes jumped off and scurried to where the door was. A little cat flap appeared in the wall. The Familiar scooted under the flap. The cat flap vanished as soon as his tail flicked out of sight.

Well, now I'm here. I sighed and took off my shoes and put the bag on the floor. Ironic, I thought. I ran into the Woods to escape Nightshade's dungeon and end up becoming a prisoner by a Sorcerer who can set people on fire. Part of me was annoyed at the thought of being the Masked King's prisoner. But I knew better. I had seen and read enough about the consequences of disobeying. So if he says to stay put, I'll stay put.

Good thing I packed a book. I smiled and opened my bag. While I had packed some food and water, I made sure to include my story book. The covers were battered and some of the pages were in danger of falling out. While I had memorized every single story in there, it still was a good read.

It brought back some wonderful memories. Sitting by a warm fire on a cold winter's night with Mom and Dad, reading stories out of the book…it was a bittersweet memory. I had forgotten how much I missed them.

If Mom and Dad could see me now…what would they think of me? The memories comforted me as I put my book away and curled off to sleep.

* * *

I awoke to sunlight streaming across my face. Waking up in an unfamiliar room, I nearly panicked before I remembered what had happened. Nightshades more or less chased me into the Forest. The Masked King offered to help me in return for some tasks. He left things for me to do. Might as well get up and do them. I was about to get out of bed when I realized something warm and heavy was on my feet. What was that? I looked down and saw Archimedes curled into a fuzzy ball of silver-gray. Little snorts confirmed he was asleep.

Part of me didn't want to get up because Archimedes looked so comfortable sleeping there. But the things that needed doing… "Hey slugabed, get up." I said, pulling my feet carefully and slowly out from underneath Archimedes.

It woke him up. The Familiar looked at me and yawned, clearly annoyed. _Did you _have_ to wake me up, Human?_

"Sorry, it's just that…what are you doing here?" I asked as I put on my socks and shoes

_You stole my sleeping spot. Also, you didn't move and gave off a nice supply of heat._ Archimedes stood up and stretched out. _I get cold very easily._

"You have a nice thick fur coat, so I don't see why you're complaining about getting cold easily." I grumbled as I began making the bed. "Hey, move so I can make the bed."

_Ugh, all without a please?_ Archimedes grumbled but jumped off the bed and began cleaning himself. _I thought you Humans are sticklers for manners._

"Sorry." I mumbled, smoothing down the quilt. "So where's the list of chores he left for us?"

_Check the table, Human. That's where His Majesty's letter should be._ Archimedes yawned. I looked at the table and there was a parchment scroll along with a cloak made of weathered brown leather _See? What did I tell you?_ A smirking glint shone in the Familiar's eyes.

"Thank you, Archimedes." I mumbled, picking up the letter.

* * *

~O.I.

Go to Josephs the Librarian in the Cryptorium. Ask for the Magic Spells. Learn about the Seven Elements. You will be summoned when you've learned everything. Wear the leather cloak provided. Do NOT take it off when you're out of your room.

In Larvatum Rex~

* * *

Thank goodness Dr. Yolanda made sure I knew Latin backwards and forwards, I silently thought. In Larvatum Rex, the Masked King. O.I. was my initials, as there's no J in Latin: Owl Johnson "How does he know Latin...?" I asked aloud before realizing the stupidity of my question.

_He's the Masked King, Human. He knows _everything_._ Archimedes looked at me as I clasped the heavy leather cloak around my shoulders. _Shall we be off? _He didn't sound amused.

"Is it me or you're not too excited about going?" I asked as I grabbed my bag and stuffed the letter inside.

_Josephs and I did not...get off on the right foot._ The door formed in the wood. I opened the door and Archimedes scurried out before me. I held my hand over my eyes to protect them from the blinding sunshine. Birds sang in the changing leaves. A breeze whistled through the woods, smelling faintly of moist earth and drying flowers. I could hear a brook trickling in the distance. All was quiet. All was still. _Well, Human, are you coming along or not?_ Archimedes looked back at me, his erect tail twitching back and forth.

"Sorry, just enjoying the weather." I followed Archimedes, leaves crunching beneath our feet. It was a nice day, I decided. The cloak was heavy and eventually, I got very warm. As much as I wanted to take it off, I remembered the Masked King's note and kept it on. I was in no mood to disobey him, the memory of him casting the Fire Spell on the rebellious Paul was still fresh in my mind.

To take my mind off of the unpleasant memory, I watched Archimedes scurrying and jumping after falling leaves. The image of the prim and proper Familiar acting like a hyperactive kitten made me laugh. He truly seemed to be enjoying himself. That was until we reached a stream. Archimedes stopped short of getting his paws wet. He looked at the running water and then up at me. _Well, what are you waiting for, Human?_

"Aw come on. Don't tell me you're afraid of water." I teased.

_I'm not afraid of water. I just don't like it. You're going to have to pick me up and carry me across._ Archimedes sniffed.

"All right, I think you're being paranoid but I'll carry you across." Bracing Archimedes' legs and stomach, I picked him up and gingerly stepped across the exposed stones in order to keep my own cloth shoes from getting soaked. Note to self, try to find a suitable pair of boots for hiking. I made a mental note. As soon as we got across, I put Archimedes down. "If you're a Familiar, then how come you, like other cats, don't like water?" I asked as the Familiar began cleaning himself.

_Familiars are just like their non-Magical counterparts. We just have the ability to control Magic and vocalize our thoughts with others. As for the water, it's cold and takes forever for my fur to dry._ Archimedes turned to continue our journey. I followed him deeper and deeper into the woods. Eventually, we came into a clearing. Inside were large shapes that I mistook to be rock formations. That was until I caught sight of mortar and rectangular holes cut into the rocks; these were the remnants of buildings. They sat amid the trees, abandoned and melancholy. Archimedes caught sight of what I was looking at. _ A colony of Humans lived here once, many years ago._ He explained before turning onto a beaten-down path and I followed. It led into an empty cemetery, the grounds very well maintained. No leaves fell onto the still green grass. The memorial stones, crypts and statues weren't worn and the iron fence surrounding the cemetery was polished.  
"So this is the Cryptorium, huh?" I asked.

_Yes, Josephs and his kind are lovers of beauty and order._ Archimedes explained as he stopped at the base of a memorial slab shaped like an open book. He put a paw on a corner. The stone book slid back, revealing a spiral staircase going deep underground. He looked at me. _Well, Human, what are you waiting for?_

He wasn't going with me. "Come on, don't tell me you're scared of the dark too."

_Get the book and be quick about it, Human. I do not like to be kept __waiting__._ Archimedes gave me a stern glance. Shrugging my shoulders, I got on the staircase and began walking. _Oh and before I forget, Human?_ I turned back. _If Josephs has the Urge and tries to bleed you dry...run outside as fast as you can. He doesn't like the bright sunlight, gives him a very nasty sunburn._

It clicked and I felt my stomach turn into a knot. "You mean Josephs is a..."

_A Vampire, a Creature of the Night, the Undead, Bloodsucker...yes he is, Human._

"Now I feel a lot better." I mumbled as I went deeper and deeper down. Why oh why did I get myself into this? The only thing that gave me any comfort was that I knew how to get out.

I don't know what I was expecting at the foot of the staircase. But it definitely wasn't the sight that greeted me. It was a beautiful and well lit library. Tomes of all thicknesses and cover types lined the deep cherry wood bookshelves. Magic oil burned in the sconces on the brightly painted walls. Overstuffed chairs surrounded a counter. Behind that was an open door. I could see a black shape behind the door.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice surprisingly tight and high pitched. My heart pounded louder than a drum.

"Don't be shy, come in!" A cheerful male voice sounded on the other side of the door. To my surprise, a short and rather stout balding man stepped out, dressed in a long black jacket over a matching pair of trousers and a white Oxford shirt. His black eyes, while unnerving, had a nice spark to them. He put the stack of books he was carrying on the counter. "His Majesty alerted me of your arrival. I'm Josephs and this is my Library." He held out a chubby hand. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Owl."

"It's nice to meet you too." I nervously took his cold and firm handshake. He seemed nice...but Archimedes' warning rang in my ears.

"I see Archimedes told you horror stories about me." Josephs chuckled, the sound put me at ease. "Don't worry. I've already eaten. Also, I won't drink your blood without your permission. I'll get that book out for you." He went to a nearby shelf and began drawing a fat finger over the spines.

"You're not quite what I expected. No offense." I said, greatly relaxed.

"None taken. I'm amused by what the Humans outside the Forest think of me and my kind."

"How do you know such things?" I asked. "I mean, I was under the impression that this was a world onto itself."

"It is, but this Library is connected to your world. I can read and see whatever is going on. Besides, I remember the times before the iron fence, when Humans and Magical creatures were free to come and go." A sadness came over his voice before he changed the subject. "Now, I have the Magical Spells here." Josephs reverently gave me a thick book with worn covers and roughly cut pages. To my disappointment, the letters cut into the dusty leather were strange symbols, forming a language I had never seen before "What's wrong?"

"How am I supposed to read this?" I looked up at him.

"Here I can't help you. It makes sense to those who have the ability to control Magic. It's very similar to breathing, you see. You don't learn how to breathe, you just know." I frowned, as I didn't think I had the ability to show Magic spells. Josephs saw my discomfort and tipped my chin up to look at him. "Take comfort in this, Miss Owl. You will be ready when you are ready. And the Masked King knows this."

* * *

Josephs' words echoed in my head as Archimedes and I left the Cryptorium and walked home. Did he mean I had Magic powers all along and not know it? But how could that be? I knew from my studies that those who possessed the ability to control Magic showed it at a very young age. Here I was, nearly twenty-five and unable to cast or conjure up a spell. Furthermore, it's very rare for Humans to possess that ability.

But surely the Masked King saw _something_ in me otherwise he wouldn't have asked me to do something so impossible. Unless he wanted me to fail...it didn't make sense though. Why did he save me from the police officers yesterday only to kill me the next day? Then again, I was in a place that things don't make sense to Human reason or logic.

Archimedes and I arrived at a small stone hut with a thatched roof. We walked inside, finding myself back in the room the Masked King had put me in the night before. I put the book on the table. It felt heavier than I remembered.

_Are you alright Human? You look rather pale._ Archimedes asked as he jumped onto the bed.

That's when I realized that I was beginning to feel sick. I felt hot all over. The cloak…take off your cloak…when I took off my leather cloak, I felt cold and sweaty. My vision blurred, my footing was shaky and a dull pain throbbed in my abdomen. I touched my forehead, it was warm.

What's wrong with me? Breathing deeply, I fell onto the bed. The pain suddenly intensified and spread. It seemed to reverberate throughout my bones, muscles and nerves. I could hear and feel each heartbeat. The sound deafened me. The pain was unbearable, I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. Not even Nightshade. I wanted to die.

Just when I thought that it was never going to end, something extraordinary happened...my senses began to heighten. I could see each grain of wood in the wall. I could smell the individual motes of the falling leaves outside. I could feel every thread of my clothes. And I could even taste ripened fruits ready for harvest in the air.

My legs gave way. Overwhelmed with new sensations, I passed out.

* * *

I don't know how long I had been unconscious. It felt like I had been out for several hours, looking out the window confirmed it as the afternoon sun was now beginning to descend. The pain had subsided, dulling into a thud. I slowly staggered to my feet, a range of emotions running through me. Excitement. Fear. Euphoria. Sadness. Bravery. Anger. Hope. Cowardice. My God, what's happened? Adrenaline made me shake. Everything seemed fresh and new. The best way I can describe it is like somebody who had been blind suddenly being able to see. I wanted to run and cheer and yet run and hide all at once.

"What's happening to me...?" I asked Archimedes, my words were slurred like I had been drinking.

_You experienced your Awakening. Every Magical being has them. It's when you become aware of your power to control the Elements. They usually happen when you're young. I was just a young kitten when I had mine. Discuss this with His Majesty tonight._

That's right. Now I could study that spell book. But first...I was starving. It felt like it had been ages since I had a good meal. Digging into my shoulder bag, I found some beef jerky, dried fruit and crusty bread that I had packed. I stuffed food in my mouth, barely remembering to slow down and chew my food thoroughly before I swallowed. Archimedes looked at me in disgust.

"Sorry. I'm just starving." I said as I swallowed the last of my jerky.

_I had forgotten that people who've had Awakenings have ravenous appetites afterwards. Again, it won't last._

Once I felt securely full, I went to the table and saw the book. Time to study, I thought as I sat down and flipped the book open. Oddly, I could understand what it meant. Josephs was right, it was a lot like breathing. I just knew what they meant. "Ok, I think I'm getting the hand of this. Now I just need some paper and a pencil to take notes…" I blinked and saw a nice thick stack of lined notebook paper sitting next to the book along with a sharpened pencil. "Whoa, where did those come from?" I asked aloud.

_The table provided them for you, Human._ Archimedes blinked and yawned. _Now, don't bother me, I'm going to take a nap._ Archimedes curled into a ball, his tail resting over his nose.

"Sweet dreams." I mumbled as I began flipping through the pages.

* * *

The sun had long gone down by the time I finished learning what I needed to know. Learning what the Seven Elements were was easy. Understanding why he wanted them…I would have to ask the Masked King, I thought as I clasped my cloak.

_It's time, Human. Are you ready?_ Archimedes asked, sitting up and stretching out.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said as he jumped off the bed and headed towards the door. The landscape was different than what I remembered. I thought when I opened the door and walked out. I was standing in a clearing surrounded by trees. The moon and stars shone above and the mist was receding. In front of me was a large oak tree upon a mound, the leaves turning red and gold in time for autumn.

The Masked King was sitting on an elegantly carved throne that had formed out of the tree. "This is the Crown Tree, the heart of my kingdom." The Masked King said. His back was straight and his hands rested on the curved ends of the armrests. I knelt as was customary. "Rise." He said while nodding at me. "What are the Seven Elements?"

I put my hands behind my back, rocked on the balls of my feet and cleared my throat just as I used to do for Dr. Yolanda when she asked me to recite something for her. "Fire, Water, Air and Earth. Those are the four Cores. The last three; Sun, Moon and Stars are known as the Times. All seven are represented by gemstones and few people can control them. Combined together, they create a mysterious but powerful artifact called the Element Staff but not much is known about it."

The Masked King nodded. "Very good. You've done as I ordered."

I felt like I was seven years old again and Mom and Dad were scolding me about playing pranks on the Lord High Chancellor. "May I ask something?" I asked. Not waiting for him to respond, I continued. "Why are you so interested in the Element Staff?"

"You're not the only one who wants to stop Nightshade." The Masked King said, his voice had the same edge as yesterday, he wasn't happy that I had interrupted. "The Element Staff is the only thing that can stop her and reserve the curse that has trapped my people and me here. And _you_ are one of the few who can master the Seven Elements." He pointed at me.

I almost fell over. "Me?" I asked, pointing to myself. "What makes you so sure of that…?"

"Don't question my methods!" The Masked King barked, rising to his feet. The edge had sharpened and I could feel his cold eyes drilling into me. "Remember, I only give _one_ warning."

Instinct kicked in and I quickly knelt, keeping my eyes on the leaves at my knees. "I'm sorry." My voice squeaked as I apologized. "Forgive me. I just don't understand what's expected of me." For a long time, a tense silence passed between the two of us. Even the surrounding woods were still. I could've heard a pin drop. After moments, I could hear the Masked King slowly walking to me. His boots crunched down the fallen autumn leaves.

But I still didn't look up. I was afraid of what his eyes would show me. Despite how much I hated it, I knew to be submissive and meek. It was how I had survived under Nightshade's reign for as long as I have. I couldn't afford to rebel. Cyma couldn't afford me rebelling.

He stopped before me. I could see the toes of his boots a little over a foot away from my knees. Still, I didn't look up. A gloved hand cupped my chin and gently pushed it up. Through the light of the autumn moon high above, I could see his eyes. To my surprise, they were sympathetic, almost gentle. "She's frightened you into a corner. You hate bowing down to her, but feel that it's the only way to survive." He stated more than asked. "That's why you didn't have your Awakening until today, she's had that much control and power over you for your whole life. Her grip on your life only got stronger after your parents died."

I nodded, uncomfortable with how much he knew. He sighed before moving his gloved hand down, palm up. It took me a few seconds to realize that he was offering to help me up. Meekly, I put his hand in his and allowed him to help me up. "What do I need to do?" I braved to ask.

"We'll begin now." He said before looking up. I followed his gaze and saw the starry sky. "The stars are bright this evening, perfect to bind the star element."


End file.
